Ouran and the Beast
by Writers Epiphany
Summary: Clichés, romance, humor, and a beast... Ouran Style...  Not a real beast...But he sure can act like one sometimes!
1. Her beast

**A/N** I shouldn't. I really shouldn't….But I can't help it. I'm going to. Beauty and the Beast, Ouran High School Host Club style… Yup. Bet you can't guess who the beast is….xD You get a cookie if you can… (No it's not Tamaki, though that will now be my next project =])

The woman crossed her arms, glaring at the man before her. She was not about to do this. She wouldn't. There was just no way. And yet, it had already been decided. She would call the handsome man in front of her Beast for her sake. Otherwise she might just loose her mind. Her father had stuck her with his family in hopes of ridding her of her 'inappropriate attitude'. As if. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't been born rich. Well technically that was a lie. She had been born rich. Her mom and dad had not wanted to take help from their family members, instead they started their own business, and what do you know. Fifteen years later and their business kicked off making them worth billions.

Now she was stuck going to that stupid school Ouran Academy, and wearing that damn yellow dress. It reminded her of the dress from beauty and the beast. She so missed the comfort of jeans and tee-shirts. Shaking her head, Kyoko Mankato stormed into her room. Her parents, having business in America decided to leave her with complete strangers, or rather; they weren't strangers except to her. Her father worked closely with her schoolmates own dad and so she was here.

She would have rather stayed with her stuffy grandparents, but they lived too far away from the school for it to be convenient for anyone. Even she admitted getting up at three in the morning to go to school repulsed her. Even if it did mean not staying with the one person she despised. He had a condescending attitude, and a cold demeanor.

Biting her bottom lip she closed her chocolate brown eyes and walked up to her room. He had of course been formal and polite, acting as though she were a guest in the host club he worked in. Or whatever he wanted to call it. She could care less. She had visited once, when she had first heard of it, and almost ended up killing them. They were overly invasive, and too overly charming. They used their lines to the point where they went from being merely corny and cheesy to downright insulting.

Without a single word she entered her room and shut the door. Her things had already been unpacked, something she would have been happy to do herself. After all she had hands. The maids at her home were all kind, but she was still getting used to having them around. And living in a huge mansion. Though it was nice having people cook her meals when she was hungry and clean up her room for her, she found it annoying that she was watched constantly and not allowed to go out of the house with an unobtrusive supervisor. Like the driver, who would take her where ever she wanted, even though she was perfectly capable of taking a taxi or the train.

The good thing was that she had a t.v. in her room, as well as her laptop, which was sitting comfortably on her desk. On the shelves next to her t.v. were her anime collections. She smiled and stuck in Inuyasha season one first disc and hit play. Letting his voice fade into the background she pulled up fan fiction for Sesshomaru and Kagome and began reading them eagerly.

She heard a soft knock on her door and instead of opening it just yelled through like she would normally do. "What is it?" She called.

"Dinner is almost ready. I'm to remind you that you need to change," answered the annoyed voice of 'Beast'.

"I'd rather not…." She shouted yet again.

"Then you will not eat. You're parents instructed that we were to teach your proper ways, and so we shall. If you do not eat with us, then you do not eat at all," He bit out at her.

She walked over to the door and opened it, glaring at the smirk in place on his face. "I'll do as I please. I happen to not be hungry," Kyoko told him, her voice cold, scathing. Of course that was far from the truth. She was starving; she just hoped her stomach didn't give her away.

His smirk told her he knew already she was lying. "If you say so. I'll see you in the morning. Be ready by five…" He said before closing her door, in her face. She was fuming. What the hell? It was her bedroom door. He had been outside it, and he still managed to shut it in her face.

"Damn bastard" She muttered under her breath. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her best friend's number. "Mei, I'm sneaking out…..I'll meet you at the café," She whispered, not sure if her was still standing outside her door. She looked at what she had on and groaned. Quickly she discarded the purple sun dress her parents had told her to wear. Thankfully her jeans and tee-shirts were still in her closet. Quickly she threw on the pair of dark washed blue jeans the hugged her hips, and the shape fitting black graphic tee. Pulling her black hair up out of her face she let a few short tendrils curl wispily around her face, making sure her bangs hung straight. Smiling she brushed the knots out of her pony tail so the hair hung down to the bottom of her neck from the pony tail's high perch. Tapping her manicured fingernails (purple gloss color) against her hips she searched for her black stilettoes. Finding them she grinned, tossing them out her window, thankful they dined in the front and she had her room in the back of the house.

She applied a bit of blush to her cheeks, putting some rosy coloring into the slightly bronzed skin, showing she spent time outside. She put on mascara and black eyeliner, along with a bit of purple eye shadow. Putting on a bit of clear lips gloss she smiled at her reflection, putting her wallet, I.D. card, and lip gloss in her back right pocket. In her front right pocket she put her cellphone and then slowly made her descent. It was so cliché, climbing down vines, but it worked. She was really thankful they were there actually. Jumping down the last three feet she grunted, scanned her surroundings and then quickly put on her heels.

Running out of the grounds and past the front she smiled, glad that she had been able to make it out of the vicinity of the house. She didn't let her guard down that quickly though. That had been easy. Too easy. Again with the clichés…With a roll of her eyes she quickly walked down the long drive and out of the gates. Smiling in relief she walked down the streets toward the town. Or at least she tried to.

"This was not what I meant when I said to get dressed for dinner," Beast said appearing from the shadows.

_Caught!_ The single thought ran through her mind before she turned to ace him, glaring defiantly. "I'm not going to diner…."

"I can see that," He told her, his eyes raking over her form appraisingly. "I must say, even I prefer this over that rather shapeless sun dress," He told her clicking his tongue in approval.

She fought to keep the blush from coloring her cheeks, glad she had pre-applied some so it wouldn't be that noticeable. Finally she dared to speak. "I'm glad you like it. Perhaps it mean's Matsu will as well," She said coly referring to the boy in one of her classes. He had actually been the only one that had managed to snag her interest. She saw him narrow his eyes, and she continued to walk. It wasn't that far to the popular teenage club she had been headed too. It was a café during the day, and that was the name as well.

"Mei's waiting for me, I'll be home later, don't wait up!" She sang walking again. She didn't pay attention as he fell into step next to her until she felt his breath at her ear.

"The least I can do for my new house guest is escort to her destination and make sure she gets home safely," He whispered in her ear.

"That's alright," She said with a shake of her head. But she made no more protest as he continued to walk next to her. She took that moment to take in his attire. He had changed into worn blue jeans that hugged his hips, and a tasteful black tee-shirt that had a saying on it she didn't take the time to read. It would have been too obvious then that she was looking him over. She was just glad he wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. But she had though he was changing for diner.

It was then she realized sneaking out was going to be a lot harder with him around. He seemed to be one step ahead of her. She groaned softly and saw him smirk out of the corner of her eyes. Damn him, he would be the death of her. Her beast. Wait _WHAT? He's not….Oh god I need to straighten my head out!_ Was Kyoko's last thought before she paid her entrance fee, and walked into the crowed club looking for Mei.

**A/N **And so my second fanfic. =] I'm proud of myself.  
What do you think?


	2. Ownership

A**/N** If you didn't guess, which I think you should have, Kyouya is who Kyoko is calling the beast…XD

Kyoko had lost Kyouya in the crowd, but she didn't mind too much. After all she had come here to hang out with Mei. Sitting at the mock bar in the club she ordered a vanilla Frappuccino, using her credit card to buy it, along with a chicken sandwich and a salad. Smiling at the bartender as he brought her drink she sipped the caffeinated beverage slowly. "I thought school was bad enough, but I'm living with the 'cool type' of the host club….Mei, how exactly can you put up with this school?" She asked.

Mei smiled softly at her friend. Though they hadn't known each other long, they had become friends rather quickly. "I don't. I go, do the work, and hang out at clubs to dull the pain," She said smirking.

With a laugh the girl took a bite of her own sandwich, Mei picking at her salad. "You seemed pretty interested in the two twins though…" Kyoko began trailing off at her friends blush. "I have to admit, though they are rather cute, their act seemed as though it would get annoying after a while," She said with a smile.

"Humph. Well, whatever. I still feel bad for you though. Living with the shadow king-"

Kyoko cut her off. "He is by no means a King. One that lurks in the shadows or not. I don't see why people insist on calling him such. I swear he has a bigger head than that blond. He of course has a smug way of showing it. Like He knows everything about you, and he knows that you can't resist him. Pfft, as if!"

"I'd watch how you talk. It sounds like you're already falling into his trap…" Mei joked.

"As If. He's conceited and smug and-"

"Go on, what else am I?" Said man asked, raising an eyebrow and adjusting his glasses as he took in the two girls.

"A pain in my butt," She finished wondering how long he had been standing there, but not daring to ask for fear the answer would be longer then he should have been.

"Is that so? Would you care to dance?" He asked, turning the topic away. She hated the smug smirk that crossed over his lips and nodded, just to prove she could get back at him.

She looked at the other people dancing and rolled her eyes as they aimlessly grinded on each other. With a smug look at Kyouya, who had placed his hands on her hips, looking to see how she would dance she assumed. She tastefully began to move her hips, the rhythm following through her. Her hands went up into the air as her body moved with the beat. She danced for a bit with him, never once grinding her hips to his. Instead it was far more sensual and less smutty.

"Thanks for the dance," She said smirking. He had been able to keep up with her, dancing as she had. Walking back over to the bar she picked up her drink and began to sip it once more. She smiled at Mei' pointed look.

Kyouya shook his head at her a smug smile still in place. "No, thank you" He whispered in her ear so she would hear him. Kyoko became more determined than before to wipe that smug little look off his face.

She watched him leave and let out a sigh of relief. He was so damn annoying sometimes. But she had to admit he was a good dance partner. She had been so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear Mei until the girl punched her in the arm.

"Hey, you! Wake up!" She teased. "It's getting late and I have some homework to finish up…" She trailed off when Matsu walked up.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but I was hoping for a dance Kyoko?" He asked.

Kyoko shook her head. "You aren't interrupting. But I only have time for one dance," She added pleading with Mei who nodded in consent. Taking his hand she walked with him to the dance floor. This time though she was not graceful, but grinded against him, allowing him to take the lead. Once they finished dancing he lead her back to her spot promising to talk to her tomorrow at school.

"Don't look now but Kyouya's coming. He's pissed by the way. He was glaring at you the whole time you danced with Matsu…" Mei warned. She watched her friend's lips quirk upward.

"Kyoko, it's time we return home" Kyouya said his voice cold as he looked at her.

With a smug look on her face she nodded. Her goal was accomplished. He had that smug look off his face. "Let's go," She said still smirking as they exited the club. He looked pissed, but that was fine. She had gotten rid of the smug look and was content.

He didn't talk to her for the rest of their walk home, surprising her. "Kyouya?" She asked gently wonder if the beast was mad at her, and grinning slightly at her mental reference. When he still didn't respond she looked at him. He was still angry, though she couldn't fathom why, she couldn't bear to have him that mad at her. She was much like Tamaki in that aspect. "Kyouya, I'm sorry for whatever-"

"A lady does not dance like that with another male. Not when she has an escort" He replied tartly.

Kyoko frowned, "I didn't think it would bother you so much Kyouya…I'm sorry," She added bowing her head. It took her a minute to realize what she was doing. "Wait a minute! You don't own me!" She yelled glaring at him.

"…" Was her only response from him as his smug grin returned. She glared and stomped off back toward what she now called home. She could feel his smug look the whole way home. He was so annoying! She couldn't understand what his problem was! She was a person for Christ's sake. She entered the housed and stormed up to her room removing her clothes until she was left in only her underwear and bra she snuggled under the comforters and promptly fell asleep his smug face still the last thing she saw.


	3. A Day in Wonderland

The raven haired male woke up and rolled his eyes. Mornings really weren't his good point. Ever. Her removed his comforter and got up out of his warm bed grudgingly. Thinking back on last night as he collected his uniform he couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him. Kyoko was just so easy to annoy.

After getting his shower, he quickly dried off and dressed checking his clock. 5:30. They didn't have to be at school until seven, but they had to leave by six thirty to make it there on time. Kyouya didn't liked being rushed however, so he wanted her downstairs by this time.

Pushing up his glasses he walked down, refusing to roll his eyes at not seeing her. He walked back up the steps and knocked on her door. When no answer came he entered and this time couldn't help but roll her eyes. He knew someone would have come in to wake her up at five…But there she was, sleeping like a baby.

"Kyoko, you have five minutes to get up, before I simply walk over and throw you on the ground," He told her.

"Ah fine…Five more minutes' mommy?" She asked, startling him. How did she know about his nickname. While it took a minute to realize she had been still sleeping-ish Kyoko was sitting up glaring at him.

He didn't blush as he saw her wearing only her bra and he assumed only her underwear, but he did come close. Thankfully he wasn't Tamaki or he was pretty sure his voice would have frozen up. Instead he looked at her smugly and said, "Good you're up go take a quick shower and get ready for school," He stated before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

For a moment he couldn't get her half naked image out of her mind. Shaking his head slightly to clear it, he walked back downstairs and smiled at the maid who brought him his breakfast. Telling her thanks he began to eat, his laptop pulled up in front of him. Checking to make sure everything was in place for today's theme he made one last minute addition so that everything was prepared.

By the time he had finished eating and browsing a few fan fiction sites with Ouran Hosts and some of the girls at school Kyoko had come downstairs.

"Morning," She told him in greeting, but he only nodded to show he heard her pleasantry.

"As you know I'm involved in the Host Club after school. As being such, you will report to the third music room and wait until we're all done. Whether you sit in the back and do whatever, or joining in and talk to the host's doesn't matter. Just make sure you're there," He said not looking up from his computer, his plate now pushed aside.

"Ay ay captain grumpy pants" He thought he heard her mumbled but couldn't be sure. He watched her leave heading toward the kitchen. Shrugging he didn't notice he come back until she was behind him. "Someone has a really big head…" She whispered in his ear. He rolled his gray eyes and shut the computer.

"You ready to go?" He asked watching her nod. He noticed the fried egg sandwich but refrained from asking. It was so simple, and so was she. She was rich after all, but you couldn't tell by the way she acted. Her parents were adjusted back into their old way of life, but now their daughter was left struggling. This was why he assumed, she was staying with him. He walked her out to the car and got in first. It took her a minute to follow, it seemed because she was having a conversation with the driver. He rolled his eyes, smirking at her when she got in. She glared at him, and he could have sworn he heard her mutter "beast" under her breath, but he wasn't sure.

He continued to work on his laptop, glancing over occasionally at her. She had sat across from his and after she had finished eat she had stretched out across the seat and fallen asleep. He chuckled softly before he continued to work. Finally they arrived at the school, and he shook her awake. She blinked at him before again glaring at the smug look he gave her. He knew there would be rumors flying around about this, but he would settle them at the Host club this afternoon. Until then he wondered if she would be able to handle them. He was about to get out and open the door for her but she beat him to it. He watched her get out, before getting out himself. He walked away from her, ignoring her completely.

He saw the twins then walk up to her and begin talking to her. He stopped and watched her laugh and seemingly flirt with them before her heard he mention Mei's name. He felt something akin to relief and mentally shook his head at himself as he headed to class. Only to be caught in Tamaki's senseless babbling. He just smiled and did what he had to so he could get through the day.

Finally he was done with his notes and finished writing in class assignments. He smiled and walked up to the third music room with Tamaki chatting in his ear. He looked surprised, seeing Kyoko already in the room. She was curled up on a window seat he laptop pulled up earphones in her head. She laughed softly at something he assumed was on her computer.

"We tried to get her into the extra outfit…But she refused boss!" Hikaru complained looking at Tamaki. The poor male looked utterly confused.

"Yeah she insisted on wearing that…." Kaoru said pouting.

"She's not a host. She's just my house guest…" He said nodding once as understanding flashed in their eyes.

"Oh yeah! I feel bad for her, though she has to stay with you!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

Kyouya smirked, their backs were turned to Kyoko so they didn't realize she was studying them two, and she had her ear buds out of her ears.

"Yeah! She can stay with us if she gets tired of you!" They added making his smirk grow wider.

"And why, would I stay with a pair of gay twins? At least Mr. Fish over their I'm able to actually get some sleep," The girl said, making both of them turn around. They gaped at her.

Kyouya was glad their eyes were on her, he was shocked. Had she really just called him a fish? He grinned as Tamaki began shouting at her. "He's not a fish!..." Kyouya tuned the boys shouts out after that, and so did Kyoko it seemed, she put her ear buds back in.

He looked up and the doors opened early and another girl came in. Mei, she didn't frequent the host club so he didn't pay any special attention to her, but he knew her from last night. She walked over to talk to Kyoko and watched as she sat down next to the girl, taking an ear bud and curling up in a friendly way to watch whatever it was Kyoko was engrossed in. Getting up he and Tamaki went to change. Each had on an outfit for a wonderland setting, which was almost set up. Finally when the room looked like a scene from the movie Alice and wonderland, the first scene with the flower garden, the doors for the Host Club opened. Tamaki was the mad hatter, Honey, the rabbit, the twins were twiddle Dee and twiddle dumb. Haruhi was of course Alice, Mori was the second rabbit. Kyouya was the Cheshire cat. He had got another Alice costume for Kyoko, just to be prepared, but he had been positive she wouldn't do it.

The club was soon filled with chattering girls and some new male guests talking to Haruhi. He looked over to Kyoko and Saw Mei flitting about the room, and was surprised to see her chatting with a couple of guys that had stopped over to talk to her. She was good for business, but he had to refrain himself from going over there and chasing them away. She wasn't a hostess, and more importantly she shouldn't encourage their flirting. At least not on the club's time. He forced his attention back to the girls seated at his table talking about inconsequential nonsense, and explaining why Kyoko was staying with him. Though it took several explanations before he could get through to them.

Thankfully this would be the only time he would have to explain this, because their guests would inform any ill speakers they were wrong. At least the loyal customers would.

Over all the meeting was a nice one. It was almost like magic. The theme, A Day in Wonderland. And as the raven haired male looked at the profits, kept an eye on Kyoko, and chatted about nothing, he thought it just might have been.


	4. Another cliché

Kyoko sighed shaking her head. She had planned on watching Inuyasha with Mei while she had to endure sitting with the Host Club. Turns out Kyouya got free labor. She ended up talking to several males that had stopped by to see her, and Mei walked away to talk with some of the hosts. The girl rolled her eyes looking over to see Kyouya looking at her.

She had simply tuned any and all of Tamaki's rants directed towards her. They had all tried to get her into an outfit…Except for Kyouya. That was the only reason she wasn't glaring at him as she sat across him in the car. Finally she turned away from watching him type on his laptop, her own in its case on the floor. Without so much as saying anything she curled up and closed her eyes, falling asleep again. She'd have to remember to bring a pillow tomorrow.

The next thing she knew she was gently being shook awake. Or at least she thought she was. She shook her head and refused to wake up. If she had she would have seen an annoyed male glaring at her. Finally she would have heard his sigh and slight chuckle as he picked her up and put her in her room on the bed. She was half-awake, or at least she thought she wasn't dreaming when she felt her covers tucked up around her. It might have been her imagination, but she could have sworn a voice said, "I would put you in the same state you were last night, but it's not my place," as well as another laugh.

Mumbling a sleepy reply she tossed again and curled up under the covers. She began to dream about a weird Host Club who were dressed like Beauty and the Beast. Or was it the other way around? It was the smug face of the beast...Wait that was Kyouya? With a start Kyoko woke up and shook her head. How had she got to her bed? The girl pondered it before her sleep fogged memories came back. All she remembered was Kyouya tucking her in. She thought he might have said something, but then again she thought the beast in her dreams had said something similar as well.

She looked at her cell phone to gauge the time and shook her head. It was 3:30. She had slept for almost two hours. Looking at Mei's text she smiled and got out of her bed. She typed a quick reply happy the girl would be hanging out with the twins, though she wasn't sure as to why Mei would want to but whatever.

She walked downstairs and saw Kyouya sitting in the living room with his laptop on typing away. She walked over and plopped down on the couch next at him, causing him to look at her. "Thanks for tucking me in…" She said smirking at him.

"Of course, I take it you slept well?" He asked looking at her before turning his attention back to his laptop.

"Yup, it was a much needed nap…" And with that she let the conversation fall turning on the t.v. A movie caught her interest and she turned the channel back. Laughing at the appropriateness of it she let the English version of Beauty and the Beast play while she leaned back on the couch to watch, Kyouya working on his laptop beside her.

Finally he looked up at her and asked, "Disney? I would have thought a girl with habits like yours would frown at such a sappy love story" But his attitude didn't bother her at this moment. She was too engrossed at said sappy romance movie. In fact she had barely heard him.

When she saw him shut his computer she assumed he was going to leave, and was surprised to see him also recline back on the couch and watch the movie. As the ball room scene came on she shook her head. "I swear, the uniform creators of Ouran watched Beauty and the Beast," She mumbled, eying the dress with distaste. His chuckle informed her that he had heard her comment. Which she had made mostly to herself. "….Kyouya?" She asked turning to look at him as the part where they go to capture Bell's dad came on.

"What?" He asked, eying her slightly, turning to face her.

"Do you think it's possible I could wear the male uniform?" She asked smiling at him with the thought. His face however, the smug look on it, told her that there would be no chance in hell of her being able to snag one from him.

"Absolutely not... You're a female and as such you will dress as one," He told her firmly, even as she pouted at him. Realizing her pout was only making him look at her like she was crazy she huffed and turned around. The t.v. wasn't much help though because it was the part where the villagers were going to kill the beast. Biting her finger nails she didn't notice Kyouya's look. They were undisguised, and utterly confused. When she did look over at him she tilted her head and he shook his in response.

Huffing slightly she finished watching the movie. A maid came out and brought them snacks, saying that there wasn't going to be an actual diner tonight because Kyouya's father was working late. Kyoko nodded and saw Kyouya look somewhat disturbed. She saw him reach for his laptop and rolled her eyes. He must of seen her though because he let it go and settled back into the couch.

The movie was over and the two had finished eating. Kyoko was however not sleepy, and she was oddly comfortable sitting here in silence watching a movie with her beast...WHAT? Not this again….Damn movie… Messing with my mind, Kyoko grumbled to herself not speaking. When the movie was over she expected him to leave but instead he took the remote before she could get to it and found a horror movie. Kyoko bit her bottom lip. First of all horror movies while sitting with s girl on what would be consider a date if it weren't for the circumstances was a cliché. Second she was frightened of horror movies. Another cliché, but she couldn't help it.

If it was a slasher movie she would be fine, but if it had a plot to it, then she'd be in trouble. She was fine with meaningless gore. But when there was a reason to it she wasn't the best at not clinging to whoever was insight. And it would be just her luck that it was the type she couldn't deal with. She wrapped her arms around her leg and held them to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. She held herself tightly wondering why she was enduring this. She didn't notice Kyouya was looking at her concerned.

She whimpered slightly when something jumped out at them and Kyouya chuckled. She was just like Tamaki was. She jumped again when he pulled her gently to his side reassuringly. Hell, he had been clung to by Tamaki countless times. She relaxed into his friendly embrace and clung to him, burying her head in his neck. It turned out Kyouya was really comfy, and she ended up falling asleep again. When the movie was over Kyouya woke her up. "Huh….I…Oh thanks. I've got some homework to do. I'll talk to you tomorrow" She said standing up and stretching before walking into her room and finishing up the homework she hadn't finished at school.

**A/N** And…What do you think? Too cliché? Good bad? Faster romance blooming? Let me know what you want! XD And thanks to those who reviewed. You made me really happy xD.


	5. She did it again!

For the rest of the night Kyoko remained in her room. She fell asleep watching Inuyasha to forget about the movie and woke up being shaken awake by a maid. "Miss Mankato Master Kyouya wishes you to get up on time today" a soft voice whispered in her ear.

"Eh? Oh okay…" She mumbled stumbling out of her bed wearing an actual night gown. She sighed grabbing her uniform and a clean pair of underwear and bra. She quickly took her shower and blow dried her hair only slightly so her bangs wouldn't be messed up. She allowed the black hair to curl softly around her face not feeling like straightening it. She put on her uniform and grabbed her laptop, plus a pillow and walked downstairs. She smiled at Kyouya and walked past him going back into the kitchen like she had the day before. Smiling at Lila, the cook she began to talk to her and asked if she would make her another egg sandwich. When it was finished Kyoko nibbled at it as she talked watching maids flit about the kitchen.

"Kyoko?" A male voiced asked stirring her out of her reprieve. It was only five thirty, and though she knew he liked being at the school early, she figured this was still a bit much. As if he read her mind he chuckled lightly and answered her unspoken question.

"I have a few things I need to organize with the club, so I need to be at school early," He explained. She nodded and jumped off the stool, waving goodbye to Lila. Grabbing her pillow it was she who answered his unspoken question.

"For the car ride," She said simply, walking to the limo. Smiling at the driver she got in and sat across from Kyouya like she had yesterday, putting the pillow on the seat and allowing herself to close her eyes. The sound of his fingers typing on his laptop was actually rather soothing and she was disgruntled when what seemed like five minutes later he woke her up. Stretching she looked at the school that had a few people milling about and left her pillow in the car. Taking her laptop she allowed him to go to the third music room and walked into a quit library for once. Grabbing one of the comfy chairs she pulled up her laptop, charging it as she browsed random sites and looked up a few things for a project due in a week.

It wasn't long however till she got bored and pulled up her most recent Sesshomaru and Kagome fan fiction and began to work on it. She needed to get another chapter up soon or she'd probably give up on it. But luck was with her and she managed to finish and post another chapter before she had to get to class.

By the end of classes Kyoko wanted to go home. She was tired and they had ended up giving her a lot of homework. But alas she couldn't go home and sleep. She took a deep breath and was about to get up when she was attacked by none other than the twins.

"So Kyoko…" Hikaru began smirking, putting his arm around her neck as he and Kaoru began to lead her to the third music room.

"Since you attracted so many visitors yesterday….Tamaki decided he wanted you to be an official member of the host club!" Kaoru said and both of them looked extremely thrilled with themselves, like it was some big honor or something.

"That's really nice and all, but I have better things to do with my time rather than entertaining a bunch of rich kids," She said shaking her head.

"But you're rich!" They both pointed out looking at her like she was crazy.

"And I still have something better to do. Besides, I. Don't. Do. Costumes! Unless of course it's for a coseplay convention…." Kyoko said trying to disengage herself from the two boys. Entering the third music room with them still holding on to her she was glad to see Kyouya.

"A little help here?" She asked still struggling against the twins.

"Did she agree?" Kyouya asked ignoring her pleas for help. With a negative from the twins he just smirked at her. "Then I'm afraid there's nothing I can do" He said with false sympathy in his voice.

"Fine I'll join the damn club just get off me!" Kyoko said glaring at the room in defeat.

"We can have some cake together!" Honey said running up to her and smiling, holding out a piece of strawberry cake.

"That's alright Honey-senpai, I have to change I'm assuming?" She asked, still sending death glares to Kyouya, Tamaki, and the twins. With a nod she rolled her eyes, took the outfit without looking at it and walked into the dressing room.

"What the-?" She asked shaking her head at the Victorian style dress. It took fifteen minutes to figure out how to put it on, and once it was on she came out to a Victorian looking room. Throwing another death glare at them for good measure she sat at the table she assumed was going to be hers and pulled out her laptop to work on homework.

"You should really put that away-"Kyouya began before he saw the look on her face.

"You use yours all the time; I'm merely finishing up some homework. I'm capable of multi-tasking if I want to Kyouya-senpai." She said with mock respect. His glare caught her off guard enough to make her smile softly. "I'll close it as soon as I finish this paper" She said making him smirk at her.

Gah! She was doing it again! Damn need to keep everyone happy… Whatever, shaking off the though she began another chapter of her fan fiction ignoring the guilt for lying. Finishing up the chapter she posted it as kids began filing into the room. She smiled and talked, flirting needlessly, and smiling in relief when Mei came over to talk to her, before being distracted by the twins. They made plans to meet up at the café later.

Kyoko was surprised at the amount of girls that sat and talked with her, either it was because she was living with Kyouya for a bit, or because they really wanted to get to know the new girl. She was going with the first option. Of course the fact they kept asking about him gave her a clue too.

Finally the day was over and she found herself once again sleeping in the back seat of the limo. She refused to speak with him as he tried to start a conversation, smirking when he ceased trying, realizing she was being a pain in the ass on purpose.

Waking up as they pulled into the driveway she stretched. "…I'm going to be in my room most of the night, so I'll probably just grab my own diner and eat in there… Just so you're not looking for me or anything," Kyoko added as he raised an eyebrow. "I need some alone time…" She added.

"Of course," Kyouya said with a knowing smirk, and she somehow had the feeling she'd end up seeing him at the club tonight…Maybe she should call Mei and change the plans to go somewhere else…But the thought of dancing with him again was too tempting to resist. Even if she didn't see him there, she would be disappointed if she didn't go. Besides, the food was simply wonderful.

**A/N **Thanks for the reviews =]. I'm glad you all seem to like Kyoko so far. I'm still kind of worried about whether or not I have Kyouya's personality right though… So critiques on that would be helpful =]


	6. Caught  AGAIN!

Shaking her head Kyoko quickly changed from the jeans and tee-shirt she had worn home, into black leggings, a short silver skirt type thing, and a silver graphic tee. She wore a large chain necklace, and straightened her hair. Since she didn't have pockets, she grabbed a small black clutch and shoved her cell phone and wallet in it. She vetoed the heels, and instead pulled on a pair of purple converse. Applying only a bit of blush and lip gloss this time she put both items in the bag before trying to sneak out the front door.

When she had made it out safely she was on full alert. Her guard up she began to leave when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She was caught…Again. Growling lowly as she heard him chuckle she turned around to face him. "…So you caught me…What now?" She asked refusing to apologize for it.

"Now I'll drive you to the club, escort you, and bring you home safe and sound…" He answered as though it were simple. But he was not making it simple. It was almost as bad as Bell trying to figure out what was up the Beast. Again with her mental references. She grinned shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever you say…" She trailed off smiling lightly, laughing. She followed him as he led her to the car and got in. She sat across from him like normal and sat in silence, not bothering to push for conversation. Arriving at the club she watched him get out first and hold the door open for her. Smiling softly in thanks she was surprised when he took her arm but it didn't bother her in the least. Finding Mei she walked over to her, surprised to see the twins hanging out. And then she glared. "It was you two! You gave me away!" She said attempting to smack both of them, but Kyouya restrained her as the two males smirked at her.

"We couldn't have you coming to a club alone…" Kaoru said smirking.

"Not when we planned to keep Mei to ourselves all night" Hikaru purred causing the girl to blush and hit them in the arms.

Kyoko took a deep breath, and rolled her eyes. "So you set me up with the man I'm staying with?" She asked looking back to see Kyouya's lips twitch upward in a grin.

"Of course! It only seemed appropriate, considering!" They chorused, making her laugh. She would never understand their logic, but whatever. She sat down and ordered what she had the night before; moving to pull out her card, but Kyouya beat her to it in one fluid motion as he ordered a coffee and spicy chicken curry. Kyoko was never one that like accepting money from people, even more so when she could easily had paid for it herself.

"…Consider it payment for working at the host club today," He said, realizing that she trying to figure out how to pay him. She rolled her eyes and huffed as the twins laughed at her outright, even Mei grinned at her like she was being silly.

With a shrug she figured she'd pay him back later when he wasn't paying attention. She sipped her drink and smiled when Matsu came over.

"Kyoko do you want to dance?" He asked her, but just as she was about to answer Kyouya spoke for her.

"She's my date for the evening so no, she wouldn't like to dance with you" He replied coldly,, making Kyoko blink as the poor boy backed away looking afraid.

"There was no reason to be so rude about it. It's not like we're actually a couple Kyouya," She pointed out.

"He clearly ignored the fact you were talking to me…" He said with an almost evil undertone in his voice.

"Yeesh sorry, Kyouya…" She muttered shaking her head. "Let's dance" She added pulling him up and taking him to the dance floor. Surprisingly a slow dance came on, and instead of turning back he placed his hands around her waist properly and began to twirl her around the room. She noticed Mei and the twins dancing as well, her eyebrows knotting with interest.

Kyoko smiled as the song ended thanking him for the dance and taking his offered arm, going back to the bar to finish dinking her vanilla Frappuccino and finish her food, Kyouya also finishing his own meal. After they had finished they danced a few times, but remained silent just enjoying the others company and keeping their thoughts to themselves. For the second time that night Kyoko was reminded of Beauty and the Beast, particularly the ball room scene.

By the time Mei , Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to where the two were dancing, both couples, if you could them that, were tuckered out and decided to leave the club. Saying good bye to Mei she got in the car with Kyouya, sitting beside him this time. She laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep like normal for her. For some reason she enjoyed car rides to no end. They had a way of soothing her.

When they arrived at the house she felt him pick her up to carry her into her bedroom. She protested sleepily. "I-I can walk" She said opening her eyes and yawning. He just laughed and shook his head. Placing her on her bed, he left the room closing the door behind him.

Kyoko wondered what that had been about but was too tired to analyze it, and instead choose to throw her clothes off and tug a nightgown on before tumbling into bed and letting sleep overcome her. But not before her mind replayed the almost magical night they had at the café. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips as she remembered his face. And it hadn't been smug at all this time.

As she slept she dreamed of debt and broken vases, love and a smiling beast. When she had walked over to talk to the beast though; he had turned into Kyouya. When she would wake up later that morning she would remember nothing of her dream, only of the happiness her subconscious mind had brought her.

**A/N** And I thought that was sweet =]/ Next chapter will be in Kyouya's point of view…..Because I really want to know what he's thinking xD!


	7. Favorable odds

Kyouya laughed shaking his head as the maid came down telling him that Kyoko was refusing to get claiming she didn't want to go to school today, and therefore she would be staying in bed all day. He got up to go and persuade her to come to school. After all, unless she was really sick; missing school wasn't a good idea. It was hard to make up all the work the teachers would assign, and seeing her study patterns he had realized she like to procrastinate.

So if she went to school, at least she would be able to get the work done assigned in class and not have to worry about it., Besides, he didn't want her staying alone, in his home, unless she really did need to stay in bed all day. Knowing her she would find a way to cause some sort of trouble, or mayhem by the time he returned home.

HE didn't knock as he entered her room, smirking at the way she pulled the covers up over her head as if to say go away. "I already told them I wasn't going," He heard her mumble. She didn't sound sick to him. He pulled the covers off to realize she wasn't sick. She didn't have a fever, and nor did she look like she was in any pain.

"If you don't get up and get dressed in five minutes, I'm taking you to school in your pajamas!" He hissed in her ear causing her to bolt straight up.

"You wouldn't!" She said glaring at him causing him to chuckle.

"Oh but I would. So I'd hurry up if I were you!" He taunted watching her bolt up and grab her things heading to her bathroom to change. With that he went back downstairs and sat at the table. He pulled up his plans for today, and made sure everything was in order for the Host Club. They really didn't have a theme today. It was more like just a normal day. Besides, being as it was almost the weekend, they would be too excited for the trip the host club had been planning to take for the weekend, to his family's private beach house again. This time however they would make sure to have security patrols; to keep anything like happened the last time from happening again.

Kyouya shook his head, checking to make sure everything for that was in order as well. He made sure to add accommodations for the last minute joiners. Of course it wasn't their fault. It wasn't anyone's fault really, but with Kyoko's sudden entry into the host club there were bond to be a few of her guest that would like to go. Somehow the thought of the male guests made him a bit uneasy.

Thinking it over he decided she would have the room next to his. Just to be safe…. He really didn't trust that Matsu guy. Shaking his head to clear it he didn't hear Kyoko come down until she hit him on the back of the head.

It didn't really hurt, but he was shocked she had done so. "And what was that for?" He asked rubbing the spot she had hit.

"For making me get up and threatening me…" She retorted. He noticed her voice was playful and turned to smirk at her.

"…You'll be joining the host club this weekend for a trip" He said as if it were the most common thing in the world. And to them it was, but to her, and by the look on her face he could tell she wasn't exactly happy.

"And where exactly do you expect me to waste my weekend at, entertaining a bunch of guys who need to find something better to do with their life?" She asked her eyes watching him.

He grinned inwardly before he answered her. "My family's beach house. Bring a suitable bathing suit. Nothing skimpy" He instructed his eyes focused on the computer screen in front of him. He heard her say something under her breath and turned around to ask her about it, only to see she was sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed at the childish antic, reminded of the twin's same antics when annoying Tamaki.

He rolled his eyes, checked the time and stood up. "Come on, it's time to go," He told her leading her to the car. She followed him, and he could feel her glare the whole way to the car. Waiting for her to get in he sat beside her, smirking as she laid her head against his shoulder again. He opened his laptop to type out a few rough ideas Tamaki had wanted him to do and enjoyed being able to just sit there with a girl and not have to entertain her.

In fact, during all the time they had spent together in the past three days, he really didn't have to do much to entertain her. In fact she had been the one amusing him. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone, but still. When they got to the school, she left the limo and was caught by the twins as they led her to class. He himself walked to his class and began to work on what the teacher told him to, Tamaki chattering away as normal.

He rolled his eyes as the blond began to ask about the trip. "Everything is already planned and taken care of. The guests will be in one wing, we will be in another. I'll have some of my police force patrolling the beach so nothing happens to any of the guests again," Kyouya said making the blond exceedingly happy. He smiled at his friend's behavior before returning to his work.

Tamaki left him alone after that, or rather babbled without meaning so Kyouya paid no attention to it. Finally the classes were over, his work was done, and he was sitting in the third music room. Currently all the member and their guest seemed to be talking about the upcoming trip. He had to keep himself from looking over at Kyoko every few seconds. For some reason he was having trouble concentrating with her flirting with the guys that she was talking to. It was odd, because in all reality it shouldn't bother him at all.

Thankfully, being who he was, the girls he was talking to didn't seem to notice his attention lapses. He assumed they thought her was working on whatever it was they thought he did on his computer. By the time the club meeting was over he had to wonder what was wrong with him. But her really didn't want to analyze what could be a possible danger for himself. After all, he wasn't one to take a risk unless he was sure the odds were in his favor…

**A/N **A quick look into the Shadow King's mind =]. I like it…Hope you do too xD


	8. Password

Kyoko looked up and sighed softly, one of the males seemingly noticed she was upset and asked what was wrong with such slicking concern it was hard not to laugh. "I'm fine, just a little tired is all," She said making the boy smile at her. She continued the meaningless chatter with all her guests looking up at Kyouya every once in a while and glaring.

She would be avenged for having to waste her weekend with the host club. In fact, the more she secretly studied him, the more she realized, he seemed to need his laptop, and every once in a while she'd see him mark an observation into a black folder. As the club meeting finished up she watched him leave his laptop to go, she assumed, to check on something in the storage room.

Seizing her chance she ran over and grabbed the laptop and the folder from his table. She noticed the other hosts were too busy chatting to notice her, and so she snuck down to the now empty library and began to flip through the folder. In it she found a social calendar with Host Club events and Themes all nicely organized and planned out. She flipped through that rather quickly, uninterested. Then she came across Pages with girl's photo's, and males too. She realized that each one was a customer at the host club, and after some studying, and judging of character she figured that each person had a symbol.

If they were a regular a circle was drawn around a symbol, standing for who they often visited.

Kyouya hearts for his guests

Tamaki Crowns for his

Haruhi The symbol for female

Mori A simple x

Honey Cupcakes

Hikaru and Kaoru Stars

Non-regulars had asterisks by their symbols, and those who visited everyone had a rose by their picture. The regulars also had notes by in their pages with things like; blushes easily, clumsy, cheerful, moody… Just little behavioral quirks, and such that might come in handy.

She set the folder aside after that and began to try and crack Kyouya's password for his laptop. Growling in frustration, she jumped when a power motor was heard and all of a sudden Renge appeared beside her.

"I thought it was you who took sweet Kyouya's laptop! Did you crack it yet?" She asked excitedly.

"Er, no… I don't suppose you'd know would you?" Kyoko asked looking at the host club's manger skeptically.

"Of course I do! It's 1122KOFO!" The female shouted clapping her hands. "I know everything there is to know about all of the hosts!" Renge added almost evily.

"Ooookay then…" Kyoko muttered trying the password. "It worked!"

"Of course it did, but they're going to find you soon, so you better hurry!" Renge warned.

"I got it"!" She shouted before pulling up one of the fan fiction sites for the host club she had found a while back. It was pure smut…And Kyouya Tamaki smut to be exact. She downloaded and saved several pieces she had found rather funny and then closed the laptop, locking it. Hearing voices she pretended to be having trouble trying to figure out his password.

Kyouya laughed at her, and she glared, she couldn't wait to see the look on his face though when he read those few tidbits she had downloaded.

"Let's just go" She mumbled angrily, storming out to the limo and getting in. Secretly however she was laughing inside. Sitting down next to him again she watched him open his computer unlock it, and get flooded with fan fiction. She watched his face as he began to read and horror began to cross his features.

Disgust replaced the horror, and he seemed panicked. And then a scary calm washed over his face. _Crap…._ Was the only thought she could manage at the moment as his scary calm face turned to face her. And then his glasses managed the impossible, they flashed in the sunlight…When the windows to the limo happened to be tinted. Audibly, Kyoko gulped.

"I…I'm sorry?" She managed to squeak out and then he laughed, and the laugh was genuine. He made quick disposal of the documents and then ruffled her hair like she was five. Now Kyoko was royally confused, and pissed as hell that her plan backfired on her.

"So who gave you my password?" He asked, his voice light, but Kyoko managed to pick out the underlying threat laced into his voice. And she realized he wasn't mad at her, but he _was _pissed at Renge… Or rather who ever told her his password.

"I can't tell you that! Unless…." She began wondering if she could use it to get out of the trip.

"….You still have to come with the host club this weekend," He said smirking.

"Then I can't reveal my source!" Kyoko declared. They arrived home and she made an excuse to escape to her room to pack for the trip she was being forced to take tomorrow.

She made sure to pack her laptop, and some swim suits, along with a few pairs of shorts, hoodies, and jeans. Tanks and tee-shirts were of course, a no brainer, as were cover-ups and pajamas. She packed enough for four days to be safe and then looked around her room. Grinning she threw in a stuffed panda and her extra tooth brush. Finally satisfied she walked downstairs and saw that Kyouya had gone out for the night. Frowning slightly she shook off the feeling of… Was that ownership? Rolling her eyes she walked into the kitchen.

The cook greeted her warmly and made her a small diner which she ate quickly and thanked the older woman for. Yawning she walked back upstairs and headed for bed. She wouldn't wake up when Kyouya came home muttering angrily, or when the shadow king opened her bedroom door to check on her. Nor would she move when he walked in and tucked the covers up around her and smiled softly at her.

Instead she'd sleep peacefully through the night and wake up annoyed that she needed to be ready early, yet again so she could do something stupid for the host club.

**A/N **And this was really more a of a filler…Sorry about that xD. It was mostly pointless, because I couldn't see much else happening before they took their trip so! HORRAY! Next chapter is part one of their trip! I hope the senseless fluff at the end wasn't too much ^^


	9. I'm My Own Hero

Kyoko jumped when she felt herself being shaken awake. She glared at the smug face above her and mumbled, "I'm up I'm up!" When he made no move to go away she glared at him and jumped out of the warm loving mattress.

At his chuckle she glared and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and cropped, black tank top. She grabbed a fresh bra and pair of underwear, noticing that she hadn't put a night gown on for bed last night. Instead she had just worn her bra and underwear. She didn't notice that Kyouya was following her with his eyes either.

Walking into her bathroom she turned on the shower and got in, washing her body off. It took her a half hour to fully wake up, but she took that time letting the hot water beat on her muscles, so it was time well spent. Getting out she dried off and threw on her clothes, her tank reaching just above her belly button. She decided against drying her hair, and instead she braided it, drying only her bangs, walking out she smirked at the male laying on her bed and grabbed her bag, along with her laptop case. "You going to sleep all day or are we going?" She taunted as he sat up slowly.

"Let's go then if you're ready" He replied getting up and walking with her to his limo. She watched him throw her things in the back, next to his and then got in. When he sat down next to her, she shifted, laying on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "So….?" She questioned.

"We're picking up the others, since taking more than one limo would be rather pointless. Our guests however have their own ride so they'll show up a bit later," He answered the half-unspoken question, making her smile.

"Whatever. Just so long as I can sleep," She muttered snuggling closer to him and drifting off.

She jumped slightly when the limo door opened and Tamaki jumped in. "You're sleeping?" He shouted looking at the girl confused.

"It's morning. I'm tired. And I want to go home. So yes, the answer to your pointless question is… I'm sleeping" Kyoko answered angrily as she blinked continuing to rest on Kyouya, which made Tamaki blink.

"…That's odd… So Kyouya what's planned for today?" Tamaki asked sitting down.

"The same thing as last time. We'll socialize, have dinner separately from the guests and go to bed. Hopefully without any incidents this time" Kyouya answered.

"Incidents?" Kyoko asked as they stopped at Haruhi's next.

"Last time the club was involved in a fight…" He trailed off.

"I had to do something for those girls" Haruhi said in defense.

"You should have called one of us" Tamaki told her sternly, as Kyoko got the gist of what happened.

"I would have done the same thing. I'm not about to wait for someone to save me if I can do something to help someone else" Kyoko said as the twins got in the car.

"…Why is it all commoner woman think it's up to them to save the day?" The twins asked together.

"Because unlike fairy tales we know we have to make our own happy ending, not wait for some prince charming to give it to us" Kyoko retorted.

"Even still if something occurs you are to call for help, not defend yourself. Though with the extra male guests we have I'm sure it won't be much of a problem" Kyouya said pushing up his glasses.

"…Whatever you say" Kyoko grumbled still leaning against him as Honey and Mori also joined the group in the limo. She gave up on sleep and listened to the conversation, only half interested in their discussion. Finally the group arrived at the house and Kyoko pulled off the cover up she had worn for the car ride as she walked onto the sand. Taking a towel one of the servants offered her she laid it on the ground, sitting under an umbrella and began to talk with the guests as they arrived.

Smirking at Kyouya as she caught him staring at her she raised an eyebrow. He seemed particularly angry at the guys who were flirting with her as she sat in the shade. She refused their attempts to get her to swim, preferring to stay dry while she was here. Really she didn't want to be here at all, so she wasn't going to have fun. Instead she was going be absolutely miserable in hopes they wouldn't bring her on another trip next time.

She failed to notice the way a few girls stared at her enviously as they realized Kyouya seemed distracted by her. Of course she failed to notice Kyouya was being distracted by her as well. Instead she was thankful when the guys left her alone to go swim, not too long after they realized short of dumping her in the water she was not going to move. And she was pretty sure none of them wanted to face any of the guys' wrath. Although one guy had come close, when he had moved to pick her up, earning death glares from all of the guys. Even Honey. Kyoko made a mental note to ask Haruhi the reason.

She turned and grinned at Mei who was picking on the twins. The girl had shown up unexpectedly, and would be rooming with Kyoko. After begging and pleading on Kyoko's part and Tamaki saying it might be good for her to have the girl sleeping in the same room. Rolling her eyes she let the rest of the afternoon pass by in a blur, finishing herself in her room with Mei, getting changed for dinner.

**A/N** And so this is pretty much another filler. I liked the limo conversation though. And no…. I have not dropped any of my stories… Just need to get around to updating them xD. School's been torture on my soul…


	10. More Eventful Than She Orignally Thought

In Kyoko's opinion the day had been totally pointless. Really, she just couldn't believe that those rich girls, and even the guys, paid top dollar for this! She would so much rather be _anywhere _else. She completely failed to see the point. She even lived with one of the hosts! She found nothing about the host club appealing. Well except for the fact -maybe-that a guy fuss over you was nice.

_Still!_ To pay for something like that! She shook her head and put on cute blue sundress. She closed her eyes for a minute and twirled around the room pretending she was a princess. She wasn't totally against being in a dress. Just around most people she was. When she was alone though… It was then that a familiar chuckle startled her out of her daydream. She yelped and turned toward the door, her hand on her heart. "Kami!" She breathed softly… She shook her head. Was her whole damn life going to be a cliché now?

"Dinners ready, Mei informed me of the fact you were still here. I decided to come and escort you down to dinner so you couldn't sneak out," He told her with a…. Wait a second. That was NOT a smirk on his face… In fact… Was it a smile?

Still the girl sighed. Her life must be fated to be that of a clichéd romance movie. "Fine," She muttered softly. She was talking to him, but she was also agreeing to this fate. If that was what her life was going to be, she would be embracing the clichés with open arms. She saw him smirk and rolled her eyes, wondering if she had just been imagining his smile.

She walked with him to dinner, sitting down and not really entering the conversations. She had realized something. She knew more about the hosts than what the guests did… There was a reason as to why she found herself constantly glancing at Kyouya… Or at least more frequently than she had been doing before… She realized then that something had changed… She pushed her plate aside, excusing herself from the meal quietly, sending a look that told Mei to stay and enjoy her meal.

She exited the dining hall and walked outside, moving to the beach. It was warm out, and the sun was just setting. The scene was absolutely gorgeous. Kicking off her flip flops Kyoko sat down in the sand and drew her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees comfortably. She was content to just sit there and listen to the waves crash against the shore.

She closed her eyes for a second, letting the sounds surround her. She heard footsteps, but didn't bother to react. The way her life's been the last week-ish it was bound to be Kyouya, and something cliché was sure to happen. She shifted slightly as she heard the person sit next to her. Turning to look at them she nearly opened her mouth to comment when she realized it was Tamaki.

"Yes?" She asked, raising her eyebrow, surprised by him, and slightly thankful.

"Are you coming in? We've decided to get ready for bed," He told her, making her smiled and shake her head.

"I'll be in later, I want to listen to the waves for a bit longer," She told him. She watched him nod before he bid her good night, and left her to her thoughts. Chewing on her lip Kyoko went back to the thoughts her mind had taken up during dinner. She was growing attached to the club members. And it wasn't good. She still could not understand why someone would spend money to see the guys put on some show, but as she began seeing the other sides of their personalities it was only natural she grew to like them.

But what would happen when she lived with Kyouya no more? She'd probably stop being a hostess, stop talking to them… And the thought pained her. She would miss them. With a heavy sigh she shifted, blinking in surprise when she realized she wasn't alone. "I thought you guys were going to sleep" She muttered as she looked at Kyouya.

"I figured I'd come and keep you company for a bit. You seemed upset at dinner," Kyouya told her with a smirk.

"Not really I just wasn't hungry," Kyoko said, knowing he more than likely knew she was lying, but thanking him for not calling her out on it. The stars were just staring to come out, it truly was a perfect sight, the sunset had been gorgeous and now the stars were beginning to twinkle faintly, making the night beautiful, the moonlight illuminating the beach before them.

She glanced up in time to notice a shooting star "Make a wish" She murmured, smiling slightly as she heard him chuckle, making a wish herself.

"What did you wish for?" Kyouya asked.

"What did you wish for?" Kyoko responded with a smirk. She thought he's make some sort of snarky comment so what he did say made her laugh.

"Touché," He said with a smirk. Kyoko yawned smiling at him slightly. She hadn't though he'd actually make a wish, and she doubted that he had, but the fact he had humored her was surprising… Or was it. She chewed her lip in thought once more, deciding she was just looking into things too much.

She needed to give her mind a break from the club, give herself time to sort out her thoughts. She was starting to over think things too much. Maybe she would visit her grandmother during the two day break next week. All of a sudden a gunshot broke the silence of the night. She looked at Kyouya and both of them were up and running in under five seconds. She grabbed his hand, unsure of what they would find.

What they did find, though not a pleasant sight, was not what they had been expecting. Just below and outcropping of rocks was a dying cat, a bullet in it's side. Kyoko turned to Kyouya, the cat might have a chance. "Give me your shirt" She demanded.

"What?' Kyouya muttered, but he did as she asked, watching her wrap the cat up in the shirt, trying to stop the bleeding. She gathered the small animal, it couldn't be more than eight weeks old, in her arms. "Call the car~" Kyoko hissed, already running toward the house. The closet vet was in town, which was thankfully only five minutes away.

She watched the still confused Kyouya doing as she told, and both of them got into the car. Kyoko murmured softly to the cat, begging it to hold on. She smiled thankfully as Kyouya took her hand in his for support.

The car arrived at the vets not even seven minutes later. Kyoko knew the poor thing was in pain. Tears threatened to fall, but she refused to let the. She got the vet to take a look at the cat, the tears flowing over when he told her there was nothing he could do, and the kindest thing would be to put the cat down.

She leaned into Kyouya as he wrapped his arm around her comfortingly, stopping her tears as she watched the life of the poor kitten fade away. She blinked when the vet asked her where she had found the stray, it seemed it hadn't been weaned yet… Which meant there had to be more stray kittens where that one was.

Without thinking Kyoko paid the vet and thanked him, still not speaking a word to Kyouya, she dragged him back to the car and ordered the car to drive back to the beach. She ran back to the outcropping of rocks where the kittens had been shot and poked around for a few minutes, Kyouya standing there patiently watching her.

She found them soon after. A two kittens and a mother who looked like she was in need of nutrients. Without thinking Kyoko gathered the family in her arms and carried them toward the house. It was Kyouya who broke her nearly trance like state.

"What are you planning on doing with them?" He asked.

"Keeping them of course" Kyoko said simply, smiling at the cats, and laughing as Kyouya rolled his eyes at her. She smiled softly, taking the kittens back to her room, Kyouya still following her. She made a bed for them with some sheets before looking at Kyouya.

She walked over to where he was leaning against the door frame, hoping Mei was asleep in the bed, and knowing she would regret it later, she kissed Kyoya's cheek gently "Thanks," She murmured before saying "Goodnight," and without giving him a chance to respond, softly closing the door in his face.

She turned around to see Mei staring at her and waggling her eyebrows. "Shut up. It's a long story, I'll explain in the morning" Kyoko muttered softly before changing for bed and falling onto the mattress, burrowing under the comforters without another word and falling asleep.

**A/N** … ^_^;; It kind took me forever to figure out where to go with this… Meh, this was an okay chapter I guess. What do you think? And thanks to MoonDragonLove for the "killing someone" idea 3


End file.
